1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus that displays various gray scales and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, a display apparatus using the photonic crystal principle and the electrophoresis principle has been developed as a next-generation display apparatus.
The display apparatus using the electrophoresis principle uses the phenomenon of electrophoresis, in which electrophoretic particles move in dispersing medium by an electric field generated between a pair of substrates. However, the display apparatus employing the electrophoresis principle may display only a limited number of colors.
The display apparatus using the photonic crystal principle uses a material or crystal that represents a color corresponding to the specific wavelength by reflecting light in a specific wavelength when light is incident thereto and transmitting remaining light of the incident light. The photonic crystal may be artificially synthesized, and a crystal structure and a crystal period of the photonic crystal are effectively modified such that the wavelength of the light to be reflected, which may be visible light, an ultraviolet ray or an infrared ray, for example, is effectively controlled.
However, the display apparatus employing the photonic crystal principle may display only a limited number of gray scales.